


Snowed In

by DarkLThemsby



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLThemsby/pseuds/DarkLThemsby
Summary: So one of the people I follow on tumblr (http://labassistantlucas.tumblr.com) made a series of fanfic prompts and one in particular stuck in my head"I came by your place for a quick drop-by and the fucking blizzard outside snowed us in AU"And well, I just couldn't get it out of my head, so I wrote this, I hope you enjoy~





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> So one of the people I follow on tumblr (http://labassistantlucas.tumblr.com) made a series of fanfic prompts and one in particular stuck in my head 
> 
> "I came by your place for a quick drop-by and the fucking blizzard outside snowed us in AU"
> 
> And well, I just couldn't get it out of my head, so I wrote this, I hope you enjoy~

Asami stretched as she walked along the cold winter streets, the snow falling steadily around her blanketing the streets in a white sheet. She sighed, massaging her eyes as she thought about the long meetings she had been in all day. _I swear to god, if I catch Kowalski staring at my breasts one more time during a meeting I'll fucking end him._ She was so lost in her own thoughts that she did not notice the stranger right before her until she walked right into her.

 

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Asami began as she staggered back. She looked up, and felt her breath hitch as she stood across from the most _gorgeous_ woman she had ever seen. Distracted she took an odd step and slipped on the snow. Heart beating in her throat, she felt a hand quickly grabbing her wrist, and stopping her from falling.

 

"Woah, watch out!" Asami found herself looking up at a pair of stunningly bright blue eyes. The woman had reached out, and made sure that Asami did not fall out onto the street. She pulled Asami to her feet, which only resulted in Asami slipping again, falling into the woman's arms.

 

"So-sorry!" Asami said, feeling her cheeks flush from something other than the cold, as she placed a hand on the woman's biceps to steady herself.

 

"No worries. It's not every day a beautiful girl falls into my arms like that." The woman gave her a cheeky grin, before extending a hand. "Name's Korra."

 

"Asami." She reluctantly released Korra's biceps and took the hand, feeling her firm grip."And it's not like I make a habit of falling into people's arms, but I'll make an excuse for you because you're so cute." Asami said, letting her hand linger in Korra's just a bit longer than she had intended before realizing what she had just said. "A-anyway, I should get going. I'm sorr-" She got interrupted just as a truck blasted past them, causing a cascade of sleet and snow to splash at them.

 

"HEY THINK ABOUT WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING ASSHOLE!!" Korra shouted after him, shaking her fist. Asami cursed to herself, as she felt her dress suit soaking through from the wet sleet. "Man what an inconsiderate dick." Korra mumbled as she turned back towards Asami. "Hey, are you okay?"

 

"Yeah, I'm fine, aside from being soaked through that is." Asami said, envying Korra's thick, bright blue overcoat. She suppressing a sneeze, as she sighed deeply, thinking that her suit was probably ruined now.

 

"Hey, I live just down the block, you could stop by for maybe half an hour and let your clothes dry?" Korra said, giving Asami a hopeful look. Asami considered her for a moment. _Well she doesn't seem so bad. Also she's_ really _hot._

 

"Hmm, well alright, but only because you're cute." Asami smiled as Korra's face lit up.

 

"Great, it's just this way!" She said eagerly and grabbed hold of Asami's arm, dragging her along with her.

 

At first the walk had been nice. They had done the regular small talk as thick heavy snow-flakes had started falling rapidly around them.

 

15 minutes later, however, Asami was absoutely freezing as she entered the stairwell leading up to Korra's apartment. As soon as they had entered the building, a strong wind had picked up, and Asami had never felt more and more thankful for accepting Korra's offer to get warmed up.

 

"Come-on, it's just up on the second floor." Korra said, giving Asami a smile as she ascended the stairs.

 

"Th-thanks f-for l-letting me come." Asami said through clattering teeth, taking a look through the windows along the staircase. Outside the snow had really picked up, already piles where building at each window.

 

"No problem." Korra shot her a warm smile as she unlocked the door to what Asami assumed was her apartment. "Come-on, let's get you out of those clothes."

 

"N-normally y-you'd h-have to b-buy me d-dinner and a m-movie first. B-but you're c-cute, so I'll l-let you pass th-this time." Asami managed a cheeky smile through the shivers, as she stepped through the doorway, enjoying the blush she saw build on Korra's cheeks.

 

"A-anyway, I-I'll put on some coffee. Y-you should take a shower to warm up so you don't catch a cold." Korra's cheeks were bright red as she spoke, avoiding Asami's eyes. "Bathroom's down the hall to the left. I-I'll put out some clothes for you."

 

Asami thanked her and went down the hallway. Korra's apartment was a nice two-bedroom apartment Asami noticed, taking a peek into the living room. _This place suits her._ She thought as she went into the bathroom. She caught herself smiling to herself as she peeled the wet and cold clothes off. She had just dropped her white button-up and was mid-way through shimmying out of her skirt when she heard a knock on the door, and Korra's muffled voice through it.

 

"I brought a towel and some spare clothes." For a second Asami considered just opening the door, curious to how Korra would react, but instead she just opened a small crack.

 

"Thanks!" She said, accepting the towel and what turned out to be a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. Asami stripped the last of her wet clothes and stepped under the warm stream of water, letting out a sigh of relief.

 

Somewhere in the distance she could hear the noises of a TV getting turned on, the subtle sounds of someone opening and closing the cupboards. She hummed lightly to herself as she let the heat of the water spread like threads through her body.

 

***

 

 _Okay Korra, take a deep breath, come-on. **Inhale. Exhale.** Phew. Okay. So. SHE-IS-IN-YOUR-SHOWER-RIGHT-NOW-OH-MY-GOD!!!!_. Korra was flailing around in her living room, as she heard the water start from the bathroom. She felt the heat spread across her face as the image of Asami showering latched into her mind. _Argh!_ Korra turned on her TV, and went to prepare the coffee.

 

"Okay Korra, just relax. It's not like you've been obsessed with her for weeks or anything." Korra mumbled to herself, as she pulled a pair of cups from the cupboard. "It's not like she's the prettiest woman in the entire damn city. Looking absolutely perfect every time she passes by."

 

She had first noticed the beautiful business woman last month, when she was walking home from her job at the local fitness center. She had been yawning and stretching when a whiff of perfume had reached her, and she saw this stunning beauty walk past, business suit hugging her form _just_ right, make-up so on point one would think she got it done by a professional. _Which she probably do, now that I think about it._

 

She poured the boiling water into a thermos, regretting slightly that all she owned was instant coffee, as she brought it all into her living room. Outside the snow was not stopping, rather Korra noticed that it seemingly had picked up even more. She switched the TV from whatever tame drama it was on, to the weather channel, only to find major storm warnings.

 

"... Public transport across the city has been shut down, as the freak snowstorm continues. Projections currently stand on 3-6 feet of snow within the next 24 hours." _3-6?!_ "The national guard advices people to stay inside, and make sure to keep warm..." Korra muted the TV, and halfway sat, halfway fell, down onto her couch, laughing meekly.

 

She heard the water turn off in the bathroom, and soon after Asami appeared in the doorway. For a second Korra forgot everything about snow, as she realized just who it was standing there. The T-shirt hung loosely around Asami's shoulders, and Korra felt her breath hitch when she noticed that Asami was not wearing anything beneath it.

 

"Hey. Thank you for letting me use your shower." Asami said with a smile.

 

"Uh... You're welcome." Korra managed through the haze on her mind. Asami gave a small giggle.

 

"For the tides, the sun, the sky?" She sang lightly.

 

"Eh?" Korra stared at her blankly for a second.

 

"Hey it's okay , it's okay, you're welcome! I'm just an ordinary demi-gal!" Asami did a sort of dance move which made the pile of clothes she had been holding fly across the room. Korra stared at her for a second, before she burst out laughing. _Oh my god, she's such an adorable dork._

 

"Here, let me help you." Korra said, once she had wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. She stood up, and grabbed the closest few clothes. She found a jacket, a pair of stockings, and _Her underwear_. Korra gulped, bundling the clothes together. "Here, let me just get my drying rack." Korra said, as she turned and dumped the clothes in Asami's hands, making a quick escape.

 

Korra had to take a deep breath once she entered her bedroom, before she could even begin to pull the drying rack from her closet. _Ok. So. She. **Phew**. She is in my living room _ right now _. And she isn't. She isn't._

_Well what'd you expect Korra? It's not like you gave her any to wear._

_Well yeah, sure, but I thought maybe she'd just wear her. Her cold damp wet-_ Korra shook her head, grabbing the rack and pulling it with her back into the living room.

 

"Alright, here. Let's hang those up, so they can get dry ASAP." Korra paused midway through setting up the rack, when she looked out her window to see nothing but white.

 

"It's really coming down out there." Asami commented, looking out the window as well.

 

"Oh! Yeah, uhm. Apparently they've already completely shut down public transport." Korra said, hanging one of Asami's shirts on the rack.

 

"What?!" Korra jumped at Asami's sudden outburst. "No! Nononono, I have a super important meeting tomorrow!"

 

"I-I'm sure they'd understand. I mean, if you can't come due to snow, neither can they, right?" Korra cocked her head at Asami questioningly.

 

Asami stared at her blankly for a second, before she relaxed back into the couch. "Of course." She said, laughing lightly. "Sorry, I've just been trying to land a deal with these guys for months now."

 

"Sounds important." Korra said, sitting down beside her.

 

"Yeah. Know Varrick Industries? I'm supposed to meet their CEO tomorrow." Korra felt her jaw drop.

 

"Their CEO? Damn. You must be pretty high up the corporate ladder then." Korra said, earning a surprised look from Asami.

 

"Wait, uh, you mean, you don't know who I am?" Asami said, before clamping a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, I just realized how conceited that sounds." She said with pink cheeks.

 

"Uh, well... Now I feel like I should." Korra said, rubbing the back of her head.

 

"Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries." Asami extended a hand towards Korra, who felt her jaw drop again. She meekly took Asami's hand, who did an exaggerated shake.

 

"Uh. Nice to meet you.... Again." Korra said, feeling awed. "If I'd known the girl I've been crushing on for weeks was a multi-billionaire CEO, I'd have honestly never dared talking to you." Korra made an awkward laugh, before realizing what she had just said. She felt the blood drain from her face, as she sprung to her feet. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate." She turned and started towards her bedroom.

 

"Wait!" Korra felt Asami grab her wrist. She bit her lip, taking a steadying breath before turning towards Asami. _Well done Korra. Way to just make everything awkward. She probably doesn't even like girls._ She lifted her head, and looked Asami in the eyes, feeling her breath hitch, as she saw the light blush on her cheeks. _Eh?_

 

Asami fidgeted slightly, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. Korra felt her heart pounding in her throat as Asami stepped closer.

 

"I'm very flattered." Asami wet her lips, slowly closing the distance between them. She laced their fingers together, running a hand through Korra's hair. Korra's could feel Asami's breath on her skin, as she came closer and closer. "You're very cute." Asami said, lifting Korra's chin and pressing their lips together.

 

Korra's mind went blank, only able to focus on the sensation of Asami's soft lips against hers, the hand gently caressing her cheek. Korra could feel Asami smiling into the kiss, as she wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling their bodies close.

 

As Asami pulled back from the kiss, Korra leaned up, groaning as she tiptoed after her. Asami giggled at her, releasing herself from Korra's grip. "So impatient." She grinned, booping Korra's nose. "Well I think I said something about dinner and a movie first?" She winked at Korra, before she settled back down into the couch.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first of all THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL YOUR COMMENTS! Seriously, I can't express enough how happy I am that people actually liked this story.  
> Second of all I am so sorry that it took me this long to write something to continue it, even more so I'm sorry that I haven't been replying to your comments. I guess I've just been too shy, which I guess is kinda weird since I'm here posting fics for the world to read xD  
> Thirdly, I don't know if this is what people wanted when they said they wanted more, but here it is, one of the first times I've ever written any real smut, so... be gentle with me please ^^'
> 
> Alright that's more than enough rambling from me, I really hope you enjoy it.

Korra hummed lightly when she woke up. She lay in her bed, eyes closed willing the dream she had been having not to end. She sighed lightly as she recalled the dream. It had been a really good one too, maybe the best she had ever had, and she could not help but feel a tinge of sadness for it to have been just that.

 

In the dream she had finally talked to her beautiful business woman crush, and had even managed to get her back with her to her apartment. In her dream she had also learned that the business woman was actually Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries. Korra made a mental note to look her up later to see if her sub-consciousness had played a trick on her, or somehow remembered something that her waking self had missed.

 

Laughing lightly she remembered that she had dreamt up a freak snowstorm as an excuse for Asami's clothes to get soaked through, so that she would take a shower here. _Man Dream Korra really got some moves._ She could still perfectly recall the image of Asami wearing her own clothes, how her t-shirt had hung loosely over Asami's naked shoulders.

 

Korra took a deep breath, shifting slightly under her duvet, when she remembered the kiss they had shared. She could even still feel the tingle of Asami's lips against her own, how her tongue had tasted in her mouth, the touch of her body against hers.

 

She had to bite her lip, when she remembered how Dream Asami had ended up pushing her down on her bed, tearing at her shirt kissing her everywhere. How she had bit down lightly on her nipples, sending tingles through her entire body. How she had kissed her all the way down between her thighs, how she had teased her, played with her, until she had finally given Korra the release she had been craving.

 

Korra shifted again, letting a hand slip down her body as the vivid memory of Asami's tongue against her filled her mind. She let out a deep sigh as she felt herself, imagining that her fingers were Asami's. _Oh man, why did it have to be just a dream._

 

"Enjoying yourself?" Korra shrieked loudly as a voice sounded right beside her. Her eyes flew open, meeting a pair of gorgeous emerald ones looking back at her with a smug expression. Panic soared through Korra, as she stared at the woman currently lying next to her in her bed, her long black hair hanging slightly disheveled, as she propped herself up on one arm. She was biting her lip as she watched Korra carefully, eyes gleaming at her.

 

"A-Asami?" Korra asked carefully, pulling her duvet close around her as she reached a hand towards the woman, resulting in the duvet sliding off her, revealing her naked form. Korra froze, staring at Asami lying there with an eyebrow raised at her.

 

"Yes?" Asami smiled, making Korra's mind melt. Korra cupped Asami's cheek gently, scared that once she touched her, she would disappear and fade back into her dreams. She didn't. Korra ran her thumb across Asami's lips, who closed her eyes and hummed lightly.

 

Asami opened her mouth and sucked lightly on Korra's thumb, sending a jolt down her body as she felt Asami's tongue dance lightly across it.

 

"You're actually here?" Korra found herself asking, as she withdrew her hand, feeling a warm tingle where Asami's lips had been kissing it.

 

"Well, where else would I be?" Asami said with a laugh.

 

"I- well."

 

"Thought I was a dream?" Asami smirked, reaching underneath the covers and taking Korra's hand in hers. "I promise you I'm real. Also can I get back under the duvet now? It's pretty cold." As she said it, Korra could feel her shiver slightly.

 

"Oh! Oh, sorry, here." She lifted the duvet up, and Asami scooted underneath it, wrapping her arms around Korra. Korra had to suppress a gasp when she felt Asami's cold body against her own.

 

"Thanks." Asami nestled her face in the nape of Korra's neck. Korra could feel her hum with satisfaction, as cold arms wrapped themselves around her. "Mmh you're warm." Korra hummed in response, feeling a hand slowly roaming her body. She felt Asami nuzzling her neck, her hot breath sending a jolt down Korra's spine. "Now. Weren't you in the middle of something?" Asami hummed into Korra's ear, trailing a few light kisses along her neck, while a hand slowly wandered across Korra's skin.

 

"Well. Maybe you could help me with that?" Korra could feel Asami smile against her skin, before she pulled herself on top of Korra, planting a deep kiss on her lips. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami, enjoying the feel of her body against her own. She hummed with satisfaction as she felt Asami's tongue slowly prying her lips open, to play with her own.

 

Korra let her hands roam over Asami's back, answering the open mouthed kiss with a passion. She felt a hand run up her thigh, her breath hitching as it grabbed at her buttocks. Asami bit down on Korra's lower lip, drawing a deep groan from her, twitching as she felt Asami's fingers dig into her butt.

 

Asami trailed kisses along Korra's jaw, nibbling lightly at her earlobe, making Korra melt into the mattress. Asami shifted atop Korra, and she felt a hand run along her inner thigh, taking a sharp breath as it inched closer and closer to her core, giving a disgruntled groan as it just ran through the hairs above. She could feel Asami grin as she sucked hard on Korra's pulse point, making Korra squirm with frustration, bucking her hips trying to rub against Asami's thigh.

 

"Oh no you don't." Asami whispered in Korra's ear, pinning Korra's legs between her own.

 

" _Asami-_ " Korra moaned, clawing at Asami.

 

"Say the magic word." Asami said, pressing her body against Korra's.

 

" _Please!_ " Korra breathed, feeling Asami smirk against her neck. Asami shifted, and Korra felt a hand run up her inner thigh, brushing against her clit. She bucked, feeling like she was almost ready to come then and there. Asami bit down on Korra's neck, fingers pressing against her clit, making Korra moan loudly. Korra felt Asami kiss and bite lower along her collarbone, as fingers slid between her labia, teasing at the entrance.

 

Korra closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, trying not to cry out as Asami stuck a finger inside, letting the palm of her hand massage her clit. She breathed heavily, feeling Asami's finger moving slowly, finding a steady pace. Asami inserted a second finger, curling them as she quickened her pace, hitting the sweet spot inside Korra, drawing a deep groan from her.

 

Korra had to grip the sheets tightly, when Asami took a nipple in her mouth, her teeth teasing and biting lightly, letting her tongue dance across it in time with the strokes of her fingers inside Korra. Asami used her free hand to grab Korra's other nipple, letting her fingers stroke across it, twisting it lightly, sending shivers through Korra's core, as she felt Asami's fingers dance inside her.

 

She was getting close. Moving her hips in time with Asami's thrusts, her hands clawing at whatever they could.

 

" _Fuck! Asami!_ " Korra rasped, biting her lip as she tensed and squirmed, as Asami's thrusts quickened. She opened her eyes, looking directly into Asami's emerald eyes. She was gasping lightly, as single bead of sweat ran down her brow, as her arm worked hard between Korra's legs.

 

"Cum for me." Asami whispered into Korra's ear, lacing the fingers of her free hand with Korra's. Korra's fevered moans filled the room, as Asami kept massaging her clit, while her fingers slowly coerced her over the edge. She bucked her hips, thrusting them into Asami's fingers, as wave after wave of pleasure flowed through her.

 

Korra collapsed back into the sheets, not even minding the small trickle of drool running from her mouth as her mind slowly returned. She could feel Asami gently removing her fingers, resting them on Korra's stomach as she took heaving breaths. Korra pulled Asami into a gentle kiss, as she mouthed a "Thank you."

 

"You're really not a dream?" Korra said, once her breath had returned, gently caressing Asami's hair, as they lay cuddled close.

 

"Well, if I am, then it's a very pleasant dream isn't it?" Korra could feel Asami's chuckle, as the other woman pressed another gentle kiss to her lips. "But no, I swear I'm real."

 

Korra slowly began letting her hands roam over Asami's body, feeling her smooth skin, as she slowly flipped them over, until she was on top of Asami. She kissed her way down her body, stopping to pay some extra attention to Asami's breasts, feeling her nipples stiffen at the touch. She flicked her tongue over a nipple, smiling as it drew a slight gasp from Asami.

 

Korra slowly trailed a series of kisses down Asami's stomach, listening to Asami's hastening breath, as she came closer and closer to her core. She grinned to herself, as she moved to Asami's thigh. She noticed marks of hickeys already present, thinking that maybe there was more reality to her dream than she had thought.

 

" _Korra._ " Asami said her name in a drawn out, needy moan, her hands buried in Korra's hair. Korra smirked to herself as she trailed kisses up Asami's inner thigh, exhaling deeply when she passed over her wet lips, before moving to her other thigh. Asami squirmed beneath her, digging her fingers into Korra's scalp, as if pleading her to stop the teasing.

 

Korra looked up at Asami. Her face was flushed, as she looked down on Korra with half-lidded eyes, as she squirmed slightly. Korra shot her a smile, before she kissed her lips, drawing a deep sigh from Asami. She let her tongue run up the slick folds, sucking slightly when she reached Asami's bud. She smiled to herself when she felt Asami's nails dig in, as she gasped from pleasure.

 

" _Fuck!_ " Asami gasped, as Korra let her tongue run through again, savoring the sour-sweet taste of Asami's wetness. Korra shifted her pace, listening for changes in Asami's sharp breaths, until she heard her whimper. She pressed that spot, reaching her arms up, locking Asami in place, so she couldn't escape.

 

Asami's whimpers turned into moans, as she squirmed beneath Korra's relentless tongue, until Korra suddenly released her. She let out a needy groan, heavy-lidded eyes looking down on her as Korra slowly lifted herself up. She gave Asami a sultry grin as she slowly wet a finger, then another, before she slowly ran them along Asami's entrance. Asami inhaled sharply as Korra slowly let a finger slide inside her. Korra slowly moved her finger, until Asami threw her head back with a groan, thrusting her hips into Korra's hand, and she knew she had found the other's sweet spot.

 

Korra's smirk widened as she slipped another finger inside Asami, drawing another gasp from her. _Fuck I could listen to that sound every day._ She felt Asami press against her, felt the muscles tighten and loosen, as she slowly began to thrust inside her, matching her pace to Asami's thrusts. She slowly began trailing kisses up Asami's abdomen, letting her tongue dance over the fine abs, as she moved upwards. As she reached Asami's breasts she turned her hand, and let the heel of her palm press against Asami's clit, causing her to jolt, a string of curses leaving Asami's lips. _There's something you don't hear a CEO say every day._

 

" _Fuck._ " Korra felt Asami's nails digging into her back as she curled her fingers inside her. " _Don't stop._ " Korra smirked, and bit down on the nape of Asami's neck. Asami moaned deeply as Korra quickened her pace, feeling Asami squirm beneath her. " _Korra_." Asami arched her back, as Korra dove her fingers inside, coaxing her over the edge. Asami arched her back, gripping Korra tight, as she cried out her release before she collapsed back against the pillows, gasping deeply as a trickle of drool ran down her chin.

 

"Are you okay?" Korra asked with a smile, brushing a few strands of hair from Asami's face, as the other woman slowly got her breath back.

 

"I'm great." Asami returned the smile, and pulled Korra into a kiss. Korra nestled herself beside Asami, pulling the duvet close around them. Korra closed her eyes, listening to Asami's slow breath, feeling her body against her own. She hummed in content as sleep slowly took her again.

 

***

 

Korra's eyes flew open. She was lying alone in her bed, the light shining brightly through her window. Groggily she reached over to her bedside table and checked her phone. _12.18! FUCK!_ She threw off her duvet, scrambling around for her clothes. _Shit the boss is gonna kill me._ She tried dialing the number to the fitness center, but no response came in. _Odd._ She swiped through to her messages, finding a new one from her boss.

 

_Hey Korra, we're probably gonna be closed for a few days due to the snow, so just sleep in_

_Kuvira_

_Oh.. that explains that.._ Korra sighed with relief. _Wait snow..._ She listened for a second. She could hear the usual shuffle of footsteps from the apartment above, but there was something else as well. Slowly she made her way into her living room. Her TV was on some news channel, where a host was talking about the snowstorm

 

" _... is the worst to snowstorm happen for 56 years, leaving most of the city's infrastructure in chaos._ "

_"Well that is all horrible, but let's see the positive in this. School's out across the city, and already snowmen are popping up across the city, as parents and children enjoy what seems to be a much needed break this winter season."_ Another host laughed. A noise from the hall caught Korra's attention. She slowly made her way towards the hall and her kitchen as more noises sounded.

 

" _Dammit._ Ok come-on Asami it's just a damn regular breakfast, you can do this." A burnt smell hit Korra's nose as she silently made her way to the kitchen, finding Asami standing there with a pair of blackened pieces of toast, what she guessed was supposed to be scrambled eggs, and some clearly way overcooked bacon. Korra leaned against the doorway, watching Asami for a few moments, as the other woman grabbed a knife and tried to scrape the burned toast free.

 

"You know, I think it'd be easier to just toast some new pieces." Korra commented after a while, causing Asami to jump.

 

"H-hey Korra. Sleep well?" Asami shot her stiff smile. "I, uh, I made breakfast."

 

"So I see." Korra said, raising an amused eyebrow at her, as she stepped into the kitchen proper. "I appreciate the gesture." Korra closed in on Asami, not entirely sure what to do, so she leaned up and planted a kiss on the taller woman's cheek. "Why don't you sit down, then I'll see if I can salvage this."

 

"Right." Asami said, a blush crossing her face. Korra smiled to herself as she grabbed some fresh toast, and went about fixing them some food. "I hope it was okay that I.. well tried to make breakfast." Asami said, as Korra placed a plate in front of her.

 

"Well to be honest I thought you were a burglar at first." Korra said, rubbing the back of her head.

 

"Still think I'm just a dream?" Asami leaned on an elbow, giving Korra a smirk.

 

"Well, I'm honestly still a little surprised that you're actually here." Korra said, feeling her cheeks burning.

 

"Well I think I might be stuck for a while." Asami gestured towards the window, where snow still fell heavily. "If that's okay that is."

 

"Of course! I can't exactly just kick you out into this weather." Korra sent her a smile.

 

"Good. That'll also gives us plenty of time to get to know each other." Asami said with a grin that set Korra's cheeks ablaze.


End file.
